Floors
Floor 1: Virhst Woodlands When you play the game (for the first time) you spawn in the Virhst Woodlands teleportation area (or known as Virhst Woodlands spawn location), this is a beautiful garden like spot in the forest. You can look around and see into the far deeps of the forest, look up the almost endless high walls or look off into the lake of floating islands and crabs. This spot can either be used for gathering fellow low level/new players to go out and raid a dungeon, mini-boss or a group of strong and rewarding mobs. The Virhst Woodlands is also a recreation of a sort from SwordBurst 1's Floor 2. The only difference is that in SwordBurst 1's Floor 2 was mainly a plains terrain while in SwordBurst 2 the Virhst Woodlands is a forest and beach terrain. Once you explore the large and far locations of the Virhst Woodlands you'll find enemies and secret you may or may not have expected to find such as the Dire Wolf, the secret cave leading to an item crystal (a very interesting and curious being) which drops Crafters Outfit (The first rare in the game, a 1/50 drop chance, 10 defence and level 5) and the interesting, curious and mysterious lands out in the far sections of the Virhst Woodlands. Then of course once you either get the courage or find a group of courageous players to go and investigate the mysterious tower going endlessly into the sky also known as the dungeon. Once you enter the Dungeon: Decaying Maze you'll find yourself looking down the far hallways and slowly walking further and further into it. Eventually the dungeon guards will try to trap you and come out of nowhere. You'll fight your way through the Ruin Knights and Draconites, on the way walking through the dungeon, you'll realize that the minions and guards aren't the only things to fear at first. The thief king: Rahjin has planted so many traps around including rooms of blood thirsty wolfs, dead ends left and right and huge irritating axes flying from wall to wall. Once you are clear of the minions you must deal with the maze full of tough Ruined and Ruin Kobold Knights. They will find ways to trap you or come close to it. Then after you've made it to the big first entrance to the dungeon you'll walk down a huge, long, intriguing and beautiful stair case leading to Rahjin: The thief kings room of sanctuary. Defeat him and claim victory over floor 1. Once you've killed him you can advance to the second floor known as "Redveil Grove". * Floor 1: Arcadia As you feel that Virhst Woodlands is becoming to difficult you approach the odd and mysterious Mirror magically/mystically floating in the air. You look into it and see all these amazing incredible awesome places reflecting off the mirror, as if you were looking from above all these incredible lands. You walk into the mirror and walk into Arcadia. Arcadia is a small peaceful town with many market places for players of all levels. Very decorative and beautiful as you walk around and explore the lit streets. Arcadia is the first Social and Market place in SwordBurst 2. Recently as of this page being created Floor 6: Helmfirth is the second Social and Market place. In SwordBurst 1 Arcadia was known for being "Floor 1" even though it was just a small town. * Floor 1: Battle Arena The Battle Arena is the only PvP themed floor currently, but because Helmfirth is the second social floor we can expect more PvP related floors being added in the future. The Battle Arena is a very beautifully and well done arena that was released a little while after Floor 1 was released in the EA. *Floor 2: Redveil Grove After you've killed Rahjin: The thief king you decide to move on with your adventure into the world by entering the eternal mirror that has opened the gateway to "Redveil Grove". You finally arrive and you look around at the beautiful ruin pillars of the grove and high mountains closing you into the grove. The further down you make it through Redveil Grove the more beautiful and magical the area becomes as you come across some unbelievable creatures that seems very interesting but very dangerous at first. Whether it'd be the hidden Leaf Beetles, Ogres or Frays you must always be careful or else you may run into a wandering Wasp or the mystical and super dangerous Pearl Guardian. The Pearl Guardian is most definitely the largest creature in Redveil Grove. * Floor 3: Avalanche Expanse Avalanche Expanse was released in Early Access and is currently the third floor in the game. It appears to have Winter-like appearance. Avalanche Expanse contains multiple areas: Freezing Lake, Chilling Peak, Barren Cave, Snowman's Peak, Great Lake, and Frozen Tundra. Each of these areas each seem to have a different geography and assorted enemies. Every mob located on this floor has the possbility of dropping at least one ''item. Floor 3 was the most difficult floor for the (considerably small) dev team ever to release, due to running into problems they have never encountered before. However, once they conquered them, it was declared that they would never run into them again and that the next floor(s) wouldn't take as long to release as well. Floor 3 was announced May 1st and released July 21st. * Floor 4: Hidden Wilds '''Hidden Wilds' was released after Early Access and is currently the fourth floor in the game. It appears to have a Jungle-like theme. The Rotling is the floor's miniboss, which can be found in a small maze-like dungeon, named Rotted Ruins, left of the hanging bridge. Irath the Lion is the floor's boss, found in a dungeon at the end of the floor named Catacombs. * Floor 5: Desolate Dunes Desolate Dunes was released in the Version 40 update. It is the fifth floor of the game. It has a desert/canyon theme similar to Floor 5 of Swordburst Online. It has a desert-like theme, and feels like the Middle-East. * Floor 6: Helmfirth Helmfirth '''is the sixth floor in Swordburst Online. It is a small festive town protected by large walls. This location features two shops and a large forge for dismantling and upgrading your equipment. It is a shop floor, like Arcadia. There is a giant stone door opposite to the forge, but this seems to be just for decoration. Players who have floor 6 unlocked but not Floor 7 must kill Sa'jun the Centaurian Chieftain in the Desolate Dunes again to unlock the next floor. It is supposed to represent the Winter Holidays. *Weapon Shop 52-55 *Armor Shop 53-59 *The Forge Levels * Floor 7: Entoloma Gloomlands '''Entoloma Gloomlands is the name of the 7th floor. It appears to have a gloomy-themed and swamp-like appearance. * Floor 8: Blooming Plateau '''Blooming Plateau '''is the 8th floor on Swordburst 2. It represents Swordburst Online's Floor 7, and has a medival, old-like appereance. * Floor 9 ??? Coming Soon... Category:Virhst Woodlands Category:Redveil Grove Category:Avalanche Expanse Category:Hidden Wilds Category:Desolate Dunes Category:Helmfirth Category:Entoloma Gloomlands Category:Blooming Plateau Category:Floors Category:Arcadia Category:Floor 1 Category:Floor 2 Category:Floor 3 Category:Floor 4 Category:Floor 5 Category:Floor 6 Category:Floor 7 Category:Floor 8 Category:F1 Category:F2 Category:F3 Category:F4 Category:F5 Category:F6 Category:F7 Category:F8 Category:Location Category:Shop Item Category:Shop Category:Decaying Maze Category:Redveil Tower Category:Frozen Tundra Category:Rotted Ruins Category:Forge Category:Item Crystal Category:Item Crystal Category:Wolves' Domain Category:Kobold Quarters Category:Deep Copse Category:Leafy Plains Category:Aphid Overpass Category:Chilling Peak Category:The Barren Cave Category:Snowman's Peak Category:Alpha's Circle Category:Paradise Cove Category:Ivory Wilds Category:The Ever Reaching Tropics Category:The Catacombs Category:Lion's Throne Room Category:Divine Garden Category:Bellesea Peak Category:Ruined Temple Category:Mechanical Labyrinth